1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle including a fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-211770 (JP 2011-211770 A) discloses a fuel cell system in which a flow rate of air to be supplied to a fuel cell is calculated in accordance with electric power required of the fuel cell, a target rotation speed of an air compressor to supply the air is calculated, and a torque to be given to the air compressor is regulated to control a rotation speed of the air compressor to the target rotation speed. Note that when output electric power of the fuel cell is smaller than the required electric power, a secondary battery compensates for the shortage of the required electric power.
However, when the electric power required of the fuel cell is rapidly changed, the response of the air compressor (generally, an air pump) is low and thus an actual rotation speed of the air compressor may not be able to reach a required rotation speed sufficiently promptly.